Christmas journey
by 2Ponytails
Summary: 'Tis' the season to be mischief! Fa la la ha ha! Read and Review!


August 15, 2019

Christmas journey

By Rudi Galvez

The weather had cooled, and frost was everywhere. It was the middle of December and the holiday feel was in the air. Shops were filled with Christmas decorations and ornaments. People donated money to charities for the less fortunate and eggnog was on sale. It's was the time during the holidays when my mom would begin christmas shopping to prepare for the oncoming crowd. I would sometimes come along with her to get out the house and do some shopping of my own as well. We were heading to Memorial mall for a change and some of the toons had come along. When we got to the mall the gang had split up going in separate directions to explore and browse. Humphrey and What-a-mess were going to check out the food court and steal a couple of bites here and there. The food court was heavily crowded and squashed as the two canines bumped and tripped over adults and kids trying to find a spot to sit and wait.

"Hey Mommy look!" a high voice squealed suddenly. "There are doggies here!"

The wolf and hound snapped their heads in the direction of a little girl pointing at them. Before the girl's mom could turn her head, the dogs dashed out of sight seeking shelter behind a hotdog display. Laying against the wall panting the canines soon recognized a delicious smell: Hotdogs! Peering over the counter top someone was grilling thick long sausages.

"Oh man. That looks good!" What-a-mess was drooling in anticipation. The young dog's tail gave an excited wag that nearly brushed near Humphrey's flank.

"Looks good doesn't it?" purred a silky voice. A small black cat was perched on the glass edge on the counter top.

Both dog and wolf narrowed their eyes.

"Hello cat," What-a-mess said sarcastically.

"Hello dogs," Cat said equally sarcastic. "You look like fools hanging around at a food stand practically having to beg humans to feed you."

"We don't have to beg," Humphrey huffed.

What-a-mess stared at Humphrey eyes widened. "We don't?"

Humphrey was confused. "No of course not? What did you think we were going to do?"

"Well that's what most dogs do to get food," What-a-mess pointed out.

"By begging?" Humphrey was stunned.

"Well yeah," What-a-mess made it sound so obvious. "How else are we supposed to get treats?"

"Don't bother trying to explain," Cat purred silkily washing a paw. "You can't expect a wolf to understand."

Humphrey glowered up at the cat purring haughtily. "Oh yeah well we're gonna take it instead of lowering our standards."

What-a-mess doubled back nervously. "You mean we're actually going in there?"

"Why not? We'll just grab the hotdogs while she's not looking and high-tail out of there before we're even noticed."

It was a reckless plan to Cat it seemed, but he would take great pleasure in seeing these two idiots exspose themselves. The wolf and dog waited as the worker left the stand on a lunch break. Once she was gone the two darted in before the side door closed.

"We're in Baldwin," What-a-mess said to a little blue duckling nested in his hair.

Baldwin fluttered off his friend's head and flew next to the slush machines. Humphrey got up on his back legs and started scooping out sausages that fell on the ground in a pile. Grease soon pooled the white floor staining it but neither canine seemed to notice or care. Baldwin flew to the switch on the machine and flipped it on causing red slush to splash out. What-a-mess had jumped into a box that was popping popcorn. The rich buttery smell was so enticing so much that the afghan hound proceeded to dive in and munching on the kernels. Humphrey had also gone to devouring every sausage and wiener that was in sight. Baldwin had slumped in mid-flight letting the red slush fall into his mouth while the machine worked. Cat's lip crinkled in disgust at the mess these creatures were making. Out the corner of his eye Cat saw the worker returning to the stand. Gazing back at the canines and duck Cat jumped off his perch and trotted away leaving the mutts to their fate. About five minutes later when Cat paused at a clock tower a sudden shriek split the air causing a few onlookers to crane their necks at the noise. Since no one but Cat knew the cause of disturbance in the food court the distraction was rather dismissed.

Elsewhere in the mall a beautiful white swan named Odette flew above sightseeing the Christmas themes that swarmed and brightened the area. Beside Odette flew a duckling called Yakky Doddle who was excited by all the pretty sparkling lights. The birds had decided to take a break and rest on a display stand after the long flight. While the birds rested a group of kids were running coming in fast as adults jostled out of the way. One of the kids a little boy bumped into the display where the birds were sitting so hard that Yakky had trouble keeping balance and soon fell off. Odette craned her neck to catch the young duck with her beak, but he was already out of lengths reach. Yakky smacked right onto the toddler's head and thudded on the ground out cold. The little boy rubbed his head and gasped at the cute little duckling splayed out near his foot. Picking up Yakky the kid cradled him like a newborn.

"Poor birdie," he said in a little voice. "You can come with me."

Putting Yakky in his backpack the boy rushed off to join the other children. Odette gasped in horror and darted in the air trying to keep up with the boy, but it was getting harder to see him as the child disappeared in the stampeding crowd. Odette changed course desperately hoping that Yakky's glow would be recognizable in the dull light. In the back of the crowd Odette could make out a small yellow thing on the floor and landed only to realize it was a toy duck. Yakky was gone.

At the Build-a-Bear store a pink pony and yellow mouse were checking out the accessories for the stuffed animals on displays. Pinkie Pie was rummaging excitedly and to Pikachu's discomfort began putting clothes on him to see how he would look. The Pokemon groaned looking at himself in the mirror wearing a Disney princess dress. Pinkie however thought he looked adorable.

"Oooh! Aren't you just cute!?" Pinkie squealed.

Pikachu gave a sideways glance as if saying "I look idiotic and why don't you try these out yourselves?"

"Man Pinkie," said a stern voice. "Ya know those are for the bears, right?"

The pony saw another mouse jump on the counter and gazed at Pikachu pityingly.

"Hey Squeaky," Pinkie said. "Would you like to try the cheerleader outfit?"

She dangled the suit in front of Squeaky who cringed at the mere suggestion.

"Uh…" Squeaky hesitated briefly but then got real. "Nah! Ya need a girlfriend for this kind of stuff."

Two boys went by but stopped briefly seeing the Pokemon in a dress. Not able to hold it in at all they burst into hysterical laughter Pikachu glowered at them electrical sparks fizzing. Fearing that the mouse would harm the boys out of spite Squeaky laid a reassuring hand on the Pikachu's tail.

"Don't let em get to you," Squeaky said as the boys left.

Pikachu took off the tiara and dress happy to be au natural again. The rodents hopped off the stand and padded out of Build a Bear Pinkie following behind.

"So where are we heading?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know," said Squeaky unconcerned. "Wherever we wind up, lead the way."

Letting the pony take the lead Pinkie hopped up and down the entire time. How she wasn't tiring after almost five minutes was a mystery to Squeaky and Pikachu. When the toons caught the eye of a wallpaper store a shadow hovered them. Glancing up a white swan landed down to them appearing distraught.

"Odette!" Pinkie exclaimed. Shaking Odette's wing a little too hard she pulled back ruffling feathers.

"Listen!" Odette panted. "I need your help. Yakky's been kidnapped."

Tensing instantly Squeaky asked "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's quite fine actually. A little boy's taken him, however. I've tried following him but couldn't keep up and lost them in the crowd."

"How come Yakky didn't fly away?" Squeaky ventured.

Odette lowered her long neck to the ground ashamed. "He fell out where we were perched and smacked onto the floor unconscious. I tried to grab the little one, but it was too late."

Squeaky patted the bird's yellow head. "Aw don't worry Odette," he comforted. "How bout I go with you and help find Yakky? Two heads are better than one."

Touched by the mouse's bravery Odette felt her heart flutter lightly. Lowering her left wing Squeaky climbed up and settled near her neck.

"So, where we are gonna head to?" Squeaky asked.

"We'll scout ahead," Odette explained. "You'll be my second pair of eyes."

Squeaky glanced back at his companions. "Well kids it's been fun but a danger ranger's gotta do what a danger ranger's gotta do. See ya!"

Taking off in the air Pinkie and Pikachu waved goodbye and padded towards the store. Unbeknownst to the others Humphrey and What-a-mess were running full speed passing by trying to get away from mall security leaving greasy pawprints behind.

In the center of the mall Odette and Squeaky perched on the roof of a Starbucks stand. Squeaky had spotted the boy in the orange shirt sitting at one of the tables with other children. Yakky was probably tucked away somewhere.

"Okay here's what we're going to do," Squeaky began formulating the plan.

Odette had lowered on the ground and hid underneath a table while Squeaky slipped out from behind and scurried ahead. Squeaky ducked beneath objects so as not to arouse the human eye until he reached the table where the children were. When Squeaky made it, he glanced back to see Odette giving him an encouraging nod and then shuffle back into hiding. Squeaky scurried into a turquoise backpack searching for the duckling but found nothing. Climbing out he scurried up the top and was startled to find he was on the wrong table! A mother and her infant son were seated watching the impending crowd unaware of the mouse in the purple jumpsuit. A hand reached out and panicking Squeaky darted for the coffee mug next to him. Holding his breath Squeaky plunged into the searing hot liquid and stayed stone quiet. Squeaky felt the mug being lifted and glanced up to see the woman lifting it to her lips. Swimming in the corner of the mug coffee was soon sipped away but Squeaky felt his grip loosening. Slipping off the edge the woman glanced down at the mouse dangling in front of her and let out a shrill scream. She threw the mug across which landed across the floor upside down trapping Squeaky inside. Light footsteps edged towards the mug and Squeaky felt light shining on his back. Before the mouse could turn around his tail was grabbed and Squeaky was dangling in the air blinking coffee droplets out of his eyes. Through the mist a little boy was smiling at him and a small bird perched on his shoulders.

"Yakky!" Squeaky exclaimed.

"Hi Squeaky," Yakky said. "What are you doing here and why do you smell like cream?"

The boy had placed the mouse next to the duckling so the two could talk. Yakky and Squeaky were being taken to a different table where the kids who bumped the birds from earlier sat. Glancing back Squeaky whistled for Odette to follow so she wouldn't lose sight of them. The swan ran by webbed foot scattering feathers behind which some flew into people's drinks. Once Odette made it, she craned her neck to the edge of the table to see Yakky and Squeaky surrounded by a bunch of kids gaping at them like they were the most fascinating thing they've ever seen.

"Where did you find this one?" a girl pointed at Squeaky. "He's kinda cute."

Squeaky blushed immediately conscious of the others gazes upon him. Yakky was waddling around singing off key but thankfully the children smiled as if it was a melody. Squeaky reached up to gently pull the duckling aside to talk to him out of earshot.

"We gotta go," Squeaky whispered.

"What?" Yakky protested. "Why? I like hanging out with them."

Squeaky blinked not knowing what else to do. Clearing his throat loudly Squeaky gestured for Odette to crane up over the table. The children gasped suddenly when they noticed the gorgeous swan appearing at their table. They got up out of their seats and swarmed over Odette touching her wings and plucking feathers. Odette honked a little too loudly when one kid pulled too hard on her tail feathers.

"Hey what are you guys looking at?" a female voice said.

In that instant Odette stiffened realizing one of the moms had walked up to check on their child. Barging past them the swan plucked the mouse and duckling off the table and scurried off taking to the air. Squeaky looked back to see the kids seeming baffled at the sudden disappearance.

"Goodbye!" Yakky called out. The duckling waved a green wing at them.

Once the characters made some progress Odette slowed her flight pace. Heading into an open sector the animals peered down to watch the crowd rush to and fro heading in and out of shops. Just then a brief flash of gray and tan fur whizzed by outpacing even the most energetic child. Wanting a better look Yakky sprang off Odette's head and flew quickly in the direction the blurs had come from. Yakky risked a glance back to see the swan and mouse keeping with him. The duckling neared close enough to make out a wolf and a dirty young dog covered in cooking oil. They were leaving greasy pawprints behind as Yakky bent his head all the way down to look.

"Yakky look out!" Squeaky's warning came a second too late.

Yakky jerked his neck up only to smack right into the behind of the young dog.

What-a-mess skidded to a stop feeling something on his hindquarters. Sitting down with a thump the young dog couldn't hear the duckling's muffled screams. Humphrey stopped as well panting heavily while he padded over.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"I felt something on my butt," What-a-mess rubbed his bottom trying to feel around for the object.

Glancing sideways Humphrey saw a small green wing fluttering weakly.

"What the heck?" Humphrey said quietly.

Leaning down the wolf grasped the wing in his jaws gently and pulled Yakky out from under. The duckling gasped gulping in air hungrily shaking oil off his feathers. Odette and Squeaky caught up and landed near the wolf and canine.

"Wow you guys were coming in hot!" Squeaky exclaimed. The mouse was swooping his arms around as if the dogs had been flying airplanes.

"Why are you three covered in grease?" Odette pointed at their stained fur.

The canines and duck glanced at each other waiting for someone to speak up. Humphrey took the spot when he halted suddenly staring into the distance. What-a-mess stiffened immediately taking a pace back. Squeaky turned around but couldn't see what they were looking at his view obstructed by millions of feet. Yakky fluttered upward to the dogs' eye level.

"It's only mall security," Yakky said confused "What's the problem?"

"_They're _the problem!" Humphrey snarled "Come on! We'll tell you the whole story once we're out of sight!"

The animals scurried deeper into the crowd bumping into baby walkers and shopping bags.

"How many things do people need for the holidays?!" complained Squeaky when a rock-hard bag smacked him in the head. "_Ow!"_

After what felt like hours of running the toons found sanctuary behind the escalators. They collapsed in an exhausted pile wincing from the cold floor. Yakky had fallen asleep next to Baldwin while the others gathered at their feet. The characters were right next to cinema that had an elevator in which you could go up to the second floor and buy tickets to see a movie. Tired from running the characters used the elevator and made their way into the theater. There were some tables the toons could rest on for a while but none of them were surprised to find who was seated near one of the tables.

"Rudster!" Squeaky greeted. The mouse ran over to meet me the others close behind.

I wasn't only one at the table Pinkie and Pikachu were right next to me fiddling around with the Christmas bags. The two figments had caught up with me a while back when I was in Macy's.

"So," Squeaky said, "Glad to see you kids again."

"You too Squeakers," Pinkie then noticed the sleeping Yakky on What-a-mess's head, "Oh, and you found him! I'm so happy for you!"

Pinkie clapped her hooves giddily and Pikachu gave the pony a sideways glance that looked almost pityingly.

"What are you going to do with all these bags?" Odette asked.

"We're going to wrap these up when we get back to the house," I answered.

"I'll be glad to get back home," What-a-mess shook oil off showering us in the mess.

"Aww ya miss home already?"

"What? No, all that running sure made me hungry." The dog licked his chops drooling.

"What-a-mess," an exasperated Squeaky shook his head, "You're always hungry!"

"Yeah so?" What-a-mess licked his belly fur.

"You do know there's a snack bar over there right?" I gestured over to the bar.

What-a-mess sat up instantly and ran straight ahead and jumped over the stand. All of us were laughing at the young dog's bottomless appetite. Then I noticed Squeaky gazing at something, so I looked to the right to see a three-year-old boy walking over to our spot.

"It's you," Squeaky said surprised. "You were that toddler we met at the Starbucks. How the heck are ya?"

"Fine," the toddler said.

"How did he find you guys if y'all were at Starbucks?" I asked.

In reply the boy pointed towards a group of older kids chaperoned by a bunch of parents at the ticket booths.

"I'm-a see a movie!" the boy squealed before running off to rejoin his group.

"So, Rudi ya ready to head on home?"

I heard my mom and whipped around to meet up with her. Once we made it to the van the characters popped out of nowhere.

"So, tell me," I began, "What you guys get into?"

"Aw man," Humphrey's shoulders slumped, "How'd you find out?"

"Oh, like I didn't hear that screaming even from a distance." I smirked at the wolf.

"So, what are you gonna do with us?" What-a-mess asked anxiously.

"Oh, I think I've got an idea," I wasn't ready to reveal it to them until we got home.

The ride back took longer because Memorial was all the way near downtown. I had fallen asleep during the drive so when we got home, I hurried into the bedroom to get a few things. A couple seconds later the toons and I were impatiently waiting for Humphrey and What-a-mess to come into the living room. The canines reluctantly padded out and everybody including my dad burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of them. The wolf and dog were dressed as Santa's reindeers with fake antlers that sported lights in them, glow in the dark noses and collars with silver bells that jingled when they moved. And they weren't the only ones as Baldwin was dressed in a ridiculous green elf costume.

"Hold on," Dad said through his laughs, "I got to get my camera. We could use this as a Christmas card!"

"What?!" What-a-mess and Humphrey both exclaimed.

"H-he's not serious about that card thing, is he?" stammered Humphrey.

"I hope he's not," What-a-mess growled.

"Hey look everybody," Daffy sneered, "It's Rudolph and his son: What-a-blizzard!"

The toons laughed harder and before you knew it my dad rushed out the bedroom with his massive camera and took the picture. Weeks later we got billions of likes for that Christmas card. This holiday season was starting off at a great start.

**The End **


End file.
